


Comfort In The Storm

by Heliosthetroll



Series: Fusions AU One-shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliosthetroll/pseuds/Heliosthetroll
Summary: Virgil doesn't like to be himself or to be alone.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fusions AU One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Comfort In The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda decided to turn the fusions thing from the Combinations fic into a kind of mini AU multiverse thing? Basically I'm going to be taking concepts from that fic, all the fusions and such, and making little one-shots with that universe but none of those one-shots will be connected to each other in any way. Like they all came from different universes but with the same AU type thing? Even though this first fic already kinda breaks some of the established rules? Whatever it's my thing imma do what I want with it lol. I still will be posting other fics besides fusion ones, honestly these one-shots might be relatively rare, but these will be intermixed with those now!

For the longest time, they thought it simply wasn’t possible to force a fusion. None of them had managed it before. And Logan had made them try many many times. But it just didn’t seem possible. So everyone just kinda assumed when a fusion showed up it was because of pure coincidence and not anything else. Those people just simply thought alike more often. Sure patterns arose but they were always easily explainable in that way. Patton and Roman thought alike decently often for example so they showed up a lot. Same with Logan and Roman strangely enough. 

But then there started to be something visibly off happening.

Virgil fusions seemed to be appearing much more than anyone else’s fusions. 

First, it was just Vulnerability that showed up more often than they’d expected and they figured Patton and Virgil were just closer than they’d thought. Patton was actually quite happy with it in all honesty. But then Dependability and Exaggeration started showing up a lot too. The final straw for something being up was when Logan saw Individualism for the fifth time in three weeks. Something was definitely going on. Virgil was almost spending more time fused with people then unfused and that certainly wasn’t normal. He just didn’t know what. But what he did know was that he was going to find out one way or another. So for a while, he observed Virgil, watched him go about his day without Virgil noticing as much as he could but he could swiftly tell Virgil was sensing someone was watching him and getting anxious so to avoid negative effects on Thomas Logan stopped observing Virgil like that. 

But that didn’t mean he’d given up. Oh no. Logan didn’t give in so easily. He just needed to find a new tactic. So instead he started pulling the other sides aside and questioning them about things. Asking them how often they’d interacted with Virgil, how often those interactions turned into them fusing, how often they didn’t, did anything feel off when they did fuse, did the fusion last longer than usual, things of that nature. He even pulled aside Remus despite how little Virgil and Remus ever fused even now. 

By the end of his questioning Logan had come to a general conclusion that Virgil was being more interactive with people though that could possibly be attributed to him getting more used to people and calming down some thanks to better coping habits on both his and Thomas’s parts but he was even interacting with the two people he usually argued and fought with constantly Deceit and Remus more. It was also determined that a majority of Virgil’s interactions with people were friendly though sometimes it seemed to be lacking substance and yet a majority of the time ended up in a fusion. However, none of these fusions seemed any different from any other time they fused and they seemed to be just as stable and lasted roughly the same amount of time they would normally. So the only real unusual thing about it all was the frequency of the fusions. 

Patton tried to brush it aside and reassure it was just Virgil getting used to them and coping better and that they should be proud of him for making his improvements but that didn’t seem right to Logan and Deceit seemed put off by something too giving Logan the idea that maybe there was a lie going around but just none of them realized it was a lie, even Deceit. But what could that lie be that all of them believed so much that even Deceit couldn’t tell what it was? 

Finally, Logan couldn’t take it anymore. He needed answers. He’d avoided confronting Virgil directly up to this point to avoid unnecessary stress and conflict, especially for the already anxious side, but at this point Logan saw no other options. Confrontation had to happen and answers had to be found. 

So he approached Virgil when he seemed calm and was sitting on the couch on his phone, legs stretched out on the furniture as well. “Virgil.” Logan began. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” Virgil frowns slightly with nerves but speaks casually. “Sure Logan, what’s up?” “Recently I’ve been noticing a few strange things and doing some investigation on the circumstances.” Virgil raised an eyebrow as he shifted to face Logan more directly and sit on the couch properly. “What strange things are you talking about?” He asks, watching the brainiac closely. “Well, the main thing I noticed was a great increase in the number of fusions you had a part in.” Virgil tensed slightly and Logan took careful note of the subtle reaction. “What about it?” Virgil said somewhat defensively. Logan adjusted his glasses, a bit worried that things were escalating even faster than he’d expected them to. “I simply wanted to ask your view on them. On why they may be happening and if any actions on your own part may have caused the jump in numbers.”

Virgil shifted slightly in his seat and shrugs. “I… I don’t think I’ve done anything.” Virgil avoids eye contact as he speaks, fiddling with his jacket as an excuse not to look up at Logan. Logan frowns gently. Maybe he should summon Deceit just to make sure no lies are being told… No that would only make Virgil more nervous. That was to be avoided. Deceit could stay far away. He could still figure this out. He was sure of it. He just needed to be careful… He thought for a moment then spoke again. “Well have you been doing or feeling anything different recently? Something that might be accidentally setting it off?” He asked gently and calmly. Virgil shook his head. “No. I mean. I’ve been coming out of my room more. Maybe I’m just more prone to fusions?” The way he says the question seems like he’s hoping that’s the answer or at least that’s what Logan will latch onto as the answer and it makes Logan suspicious. He adjusts his glasses again and looks over Virgil carefully as the side scans his face carefully. “That seems improbable and without proper evidence supporting it or a reason as to why that might be true I can’t say that it makes much sense,” Logan said and he saw Virgil’s shoulders drop a bit even as he nodded. “Right.” 

Virgil was definitely causing it Logan decided but he also was hiding that he was causing it. Why Logan couldn’t be sure. But he was determined to figure it out. Sherlock Logan was back even if without his wonderful outfit. Now how could he go about this…

“Well if you truly don’t know what might’ve caused it then I’d like to experiment with a few things between the two of us, test out what might be making you fuse with others so often.” Virgil seemed wary but interested in what Logan was suggesting and he nodded. “Alright.” Virgil nods back. “What do we do?” Logan pretends to think for a couple of moments but he’s already got what he wants to do in mind. 

“I think we should experiment with closeness, usually contact is anxiety-inducing for you correct?” Logan asks, receiving a nod in return. “Well then be sure to let me know if it gets to be too much alright Virgil? This is about testing things out, not making you have an unnecessary panic attack.” Virgil nods and seems genuinely thankful when he speaks. “Yeah, I’ll let you know.” Logan nods back and very carefully moves to sit beside Virgil on the couch, watching him carefully for signs of a reaction. He was watching Logan back just as carefully but showed no signs of reacting yet. Slowly and carefully Logan decreases the amount of space between their bodies inch by inch, scooting closer to Virgil. Virgil slowly tenses as Logan moves closer to him but says nothing even as their legs touch so Logan continues. He brings a hand up and places it gently but firmly on Virgil’s shoulder, causing a jump in tenseness in Virgil’s body but otherwise a minimal reaction. Logan could tell Virgil was getting more and more anxious though, more than the eyeshadow wearing side wanted to show. The signs were clear in the other’s eyes, not to mention all the other reactions his body had to it. So Logan tried to back off, starting to pull his hand away and opening his mouth to say that the first test of closeness had been a failure when suddenly he felt a fusion begin.

When he next opened his eyes Dependability was the person that remained on the couch. He could tell the Logan part of him was confused about why they’d fused even if not enough to break about the fusion. As usual deadlines for projects flashed in his mind, giving him all these different things he should be doing instead of studying the fusion issue. Anxiety rushed in with the desire to work on all those things but a sense of betrayal however faint kept him where he was. He felt… Used. Like he was a tool. But he didn’t know why. It made him furrow his eyebrows in confusion as he looks down at his hands. 

Dependability is very confused as he tries to figure out what’s going on exactly. The Logan part of him was wondering about what had triggered the fusion and why Dependability felt used like he did and the Virgil part of him was distracted with worries. With things that needed to get done as well as other things. He carefully adjusted his glasses before slowly standing up. Maybe he just needed another brain. Another mind to help him deduce what was going on. But who would he ask?

Patton might be able to help if it was an emotions thing. Some sort of emotional trigger that caused the fusion. Or maybe if it was a contact thing like he’d predicted though it had only happened when he’d gone to pull away which seemed strange if it was a contact thing. Roman might be able to come up with some creative solutions but Roman had never been a fan of Dependability’s so he was nervous about going to him for anything. He just wanted to ignore Deceit right now. Remus was for sure off the table too not that he’d likely have been much help anyway. Really it seemed like Patton was his only option at the moment so Dependability decided to go find him. 

He did end up finding the other male in his room and he turned when Dependability entered. “Oh hello!” He said, waving. “What’s up bud? You need something?” Patton smiled at Dependability and the fusion couldn’t help but relax a bit. “Yeah, I do.” He said. Patton nodded and put down the old picture he was looking at. “How can I help ya kiddo?” “Well as you can probably see Virgil has fused yet again.” He says, hands getting shoved into his jacket pockets as he felt a surge of anxiety from the Virgil part of him, further confusing the other half of him. If this kept up this fusion wouldn’t last long at all. Patton nods and Dependability continues, explaining how the fusion had come about. “I was wondering if you had any answers as to what triggered the fusion, I’d like to get this figured out quickly so I can move on to more important projects.” Patton nodded and hummed, thinking for a while. 

“Well, you know this kind of thing isn’t completely my style kiddo. But I’d have to say maybe it was some emotion Virgil felt as Logan started to leave?” Dependability nods, the movement just a bit quicker then it would’ve been for Logan alone. “Ok. But then what was he feeling so strongly as to cause a fusion? Logan doesn’t recall feeling anything strong as far as I can tell anyway.” It felt weird talking about the different parts of him but Dependability did it anyway. Patton shrugs. “I don’t know. You’d have to ask him.” Dependability nods slowly but his thoughts are getting harder to follow as one part of him gets more and more anxious without the other understanding why or what was going on. He was getting more unstable and furrowed his eyebrows because of it. 

Splitting could be very weird to go through for a fusion. After all, after a split was done they’d stop existing for a while. But the process was weird too. The fusion could feel their thoughts start to separate and it was like their body was shaking without actually moving, feeling tingly and strange. There was almost a lightheaded feeling sometimes too. That was what Dependability started to feel now, a bit of tingle in their body as their thoughts split a bit. One part of them was thinking a million miles a minute about worries with things he couldn’t quite make out what were and the other part of him was confused and trying to figure out what was bothering the other part of him. Neither part of him was working together or in any way coherent. 

Patton could tell he was splitting apart and frowned gently. There wasn’t much that could be done, if he split he split and if he didn’t he didn’t nothing Patton could do would change the outcome, but he wished he could do something to help. 

The symptoms got worse and worse and eventually the urge to retreat from the Virgil part of Dependability got the better of him and he left for Virgil’s room, arriving just moments before splitting. Virgil backed away from Logan once he was split from him and Logan shook his head gently, disoriented and having to get his thoughts straight and compose himself as Virgil was on the edge of an anxiety attack himself and trying not to freak out entirely. Logan took a deep breath and straightened out his body, adjusting his tie and glasses as he watches Virgil’s slightly shaking body carefully. “Virgil? Are you alright?” Logan said carefully and gently. Honestly it was a bit of a stupid question, obviously he wasn’t alright, but it was the first thing Logan could think to say. “Obviously not. I thought you were the smart one.” Logan frowned a bit more than he already was at the insult but he knew enough about Virgil to know he was just lashing out because of his anxiety being high at the moment. “Virgil deep breaths. Remember your exercise.” Logan said calmly. Virgil nods and starts to try and slow his breathing, Logan holding up fingers to count for him so Virgil had one less thing to worry about. 

Slowly but surely Virgil’s breathing evened out and he began to calm down, body not shaking as badly and instincts calming down. It took a while, his anxiety had been bad, but slowly he did calm down and relax, at least as much as the side whose focus was anxiety could anyway. 

“Virgil, I have to ask. What has you so upset at the moment?” Virgil hesitated and looked down. Logan sighed softly and then spoke gently. “Virgil. No one is going to force you to talk to me. No one is going to force you to tell me what is going on. But I would like to help you if I can but that requires me to know what’s going on in the first place.” Virgil nods slowly but is still cautious and nervous as he speaks. “I… I don’t want you finding out what’s going on, any of you, you’ll be upset.” Logan tilts his head to the side, frowning a bit. “Why would we be upset with you, Virgil? You’ve done nothing wrong as far as I am aware. Nothing bad at all has happened recently either. So there’s nothing you could’ve caused and then have covered up.” Virgil shook his head. “You just will. Especially you and Patton. Probably Deceit too. Roman and Remus less so maybe but not really.” Logan sighed softly again and adjusted his glasses. “Virgil I can assure you none of us will hurt you in any way with you no matter what is going on. It is clear you feel guilty about it and that will be enough for Patton to forgive you in a heartbeat. As for myself, I don’t get upset.” Virgil gives Logan a look but he ignores it and continues. “And as for Deceit Roman and Remus, I know it will pass quickly for the brothers even if they do get upset momentarily and Deceit will have to face all of us if he wants to be upset about whatever happened.” He says it all in a matter of fact tone and Virgil watches him closely the entire time he speaks. By the end, Virgil is gently chewing his lip and his hands are shoved deep into his jacket pockets but he seems to be seriously contemplating telling Logan about whatever it is that’s on his mind. 

Logan waits patiently, giving Virgil his time to think and then speak once he finally does stop chewing his lip and breaks the silence. “I... I figured out to force a fusion and starting fusing with people all the time so I… So I wouldn’t have to be myself and I wouldn’t have to be alone. I don’t like being myself or being alone…” Logan took a moment to think about this and honestly? It made a lot of sense. Virgil was anxiety and on top he seemed to center around a lot of Thomas’s more self-hating tendencies. It was another reason he and Roman didn’t get along all the time with Roman being Thomas’s ego and all. And as for the being alone part that made sense too. Sure Virgil could be distrustful at times but most of the people here he trusted or at one point had trusted. So fusing with them would feel safe and like he had someone there he could trust at all times. Someone to protect and help him. Someone to keep him company and keep him happy. That made sense for him to desire. 

Logan nodded slowly as the details came together. “I see… Well. I would like to know more about how you managed to force fusions but first I want to make sure you are alright.” “What?” Virgil seemed surprised and tilted his head while furrowing his eyebrows. “I want to make sure you’re alright Virgil. You have nothing to be afraid of here but clearly you don’t feel the same. So I want to make sure you’re feeling alright.” “I… Yeah I guess. I just…” “Get anxious?” “Yeah.” Virgil nods slowly and Logan nods back. 

“That’s perfectly understandable Virgil. And it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Nor is asking for someone to spend some time with you. Or even fuse with you.” “I… I know but you know how I get…” He says, looking down out of shame and rubbing his neck. “I do. And that’s why I’ve decided on something.” Logan says calmly, leading Virgil to look back up at him in confusion. “Whenever you need some company or have a desire to fuse for any reason come to me. I will allow you to have what you need without any judgment or any reaction at all really.” Virgil seems suspicious at first, knowing Logan’s lack of emotions was more a mask than anything else, but at the same time Logan had never been one that was quick to judge and when he did judge it was based almost entirely if not just plain entirely on fact. So it would make sense for, of all the sides, him not to judge him on this. It would also make sense for him to want to help though because that was part of what led to a more productive Thomas which was always Logan’s end goal. So Virgil nodded his agreement. “Alright. Thanks, Lo.” “Of course Virgil. I am here to assist when needed. Now. We have much to discuss on how you managed to force these fusions in the first place.”

And so Virgil and Logan talked for a good long while on what Virgil had figured out but the general gist was that by focusing intently on the other side and what they were feeling and what they wanted, even if they didn’t match with his own feelings, thoughts, and desires, he could manipulate and force a fusion to occur between the two sides. It had been harder at first but over his time in using it he’d learned how to do it with more ease and in less time, like what had happened with him and Logan not that long ago. Equipped with his new knowledge Logan had gone to his room to write this down and ponder it for a while before informing the others of it. Remus had immediately launched himself at Deceit and fused with him not long after while Patton excitedly discussed giving the lesser-seen fusions some time to shine with Roman but Logan ducked out again before things could get too wild.

It was a few days before Virgil came to Logan’s room to talk to him but Logan was partially expecting when he did. It had been a stressful day for Thomas so it was only natural for Virgil to be anxious. Sure enough, when Virgil arrived he had his hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets and was avoiding eye contact with Logan. Logan turned away from his work to face and look at Virgil properly and spoke calmly. “Hello, Virgil.” “Hey.” Virgil began with his nervousness clear in his voice. There was a pause and Logan let him take his time in getting the courage to continue talking. “I was wondering… Would you mind fusing with me?” He asked cautiously, watching Logan carefully. Logan kept composed and calm faced as Virgil spoke and nodded when he was down, standing up. “Of course Virgil. Go ahead.” Virgil seemed surprised. “You’re… You’re sure?” Logan nodded again and let his expression and voice soften a bit. “I’m sure Virgil. I made a promise to you and I’m perfectly fine with fusing with you for a while to help you calm down if that’s what you require.” Virgil nodded slowly in response. “Right. Well…” He looked up to meet Logan’s eyes and a few moments later they had fused.

Dependability took a deep breath as he came into being, assessing the emotions he was currently feeling carefully. He was stressed and fearful but a sense of safety and knowledge that he could succeed was there too. He turned back to the work Logan had been doing and set to getting it done as if he wasn’t even fused, allowing both parts of him to calm and settle into a task for a while to not stress as much for a little bit. It worked for the most part and after the current task was done Dependability moved onto the next one and then the next one after that. It gave him something to focus on and channel his nervous energy into that was productive and it gave him less to worry about slowly but surely as well. 

After a while of working Dependability paused as he began to feel a disconnect within him again. It wasn’t like it usually was where his two sides were conflicted on something and almost like they were fighting. It was more like one was just thinking about something completely different to the rest of him and it was creating a disconnect. It was a much slower much more calm break apart process because of this but eventually, he did stand and break apart into Virgil and Logan once more, leading Logan to give Virgil a confused look. Virgil looked much calmer than he had before and rubbed his neck as he spoke to the confused Logan. “Thanks, Lo. I’m feeling better now.” “Right. Well. I’m glad.” Logan said, adjusting his tie. Virgil raised an eyebrow at him. “Something wrong calcutron?” Logan didn’t quite know how to answer that. Emotions were never something he really allowed himself to acknowledge in himself much less think about deeply but the things he was currently feeling made him confused and made him wish that he did so he could better understand and explain the feelings. 

“I… Believe I am feeling an emotion I am not used to or acquainted with and I’m not quite sure what it is,” Logan says cautiously, not liking admitting to feeling things at all much less admitting to not knowing something even if it was about emotions. Virgil didn’t seem surprised by Logan’s lack of knowledge though. “Alright well. Maybe I can help? Repay you for helping me?” “Virgil I already told you-” “Yeah yeah I know pocket protector. Just let me help alright?” Logan frowns a bit at being cut off but sighs and concedes to Virgil. “Alright. What would you like to do?” Virgil sits down on Logan’s bed while Logan takes this as a sign to sit at his desk, moving his chair to face Virgil however. “Well. You can try to describe what you’re feeling to me and I can try to tell you what it is?” Logan nods gently and takes a deep breath.

“I… Believe it is a slight bit like a warm pain in my chest. Not entirely but close. It’s not bad enough to concern me with thoughts of some form of a heart condition but it is enough to be significantly distracting. I can’t help but find myself thinking about you and the difficulties you’ve been having recently. In part, I can recognize that to be a worry for you but there’s something else to the circling thoughts as well that I can’t identify. I’m not quite sure what. I’ve not felt something like this before I don’t think.” Logan explains to the best of his abilities. Virgil nods slowly and seems a bit stumped and confused himself but seems to have a start of what it might be as he speaks. “Well. I know loneliness and the desire to have someone stay with you who is currently leaving can feel like a stab to the heart all too well.” He offers. Logan furrows his eyebrows. Loneliness? The desire for someone to stay and spend time with him? Those have never been things that have concerned him before. He’d not minded the company of others most of the time but he was a solitary person most of the time anyway and didn’t mind that either. He doesn’t think he’s been lonely before. Much less wanting someone, presumably Virgil since he’d been the person about to leave in this situation, to stay instead of leave. 

“I… See…” Logan says softly due to the intense thought he had going on in his head right now. “Do… You want me to stay?” Virgil says cautiously, watching Logan carefully as he asks the question. Logan thinks about it carefully for a few seconds then speaks. “I… Yes I believe I do.” He says a bit softer than normal as he nods. Virgil seems surprised but nods back and stays put. 

“So… What do we do now?” Virgil says after a long silence. Logan isn’t sure. He’s not used to spending time just hanging out with someone. It’s not usually his style really. “I… Suppose we could watch a movie together?” Logan offers. Virgil shrugs. “Alright. I don’t mind.” Logan nods and pauses for a moment. “I will let you choose what we watch.” He says. Virgil thinks for a moment and then gives his choice. “Let's watch a documentary about astrology.” Logan is a bit taken aback by the choice but more than willing to agree to it. He’s actually rather eager for this. So he gets a documentary pulled up on his computer and then realizes that their current positioning isn’t ideal for watching this together. So he gets up and goes to sit on his bed. Virgil watches in confusion until Logan pats the spot beside him and Virgil gets what he’s doing. He seems hesitant but shifts to sit beside Logan so they both can see the computer screen well as Logan starts up the movie. 

At first, things are somewhat tense on Virgil’s end as he gets used to sitting so close to Logan but Logan is completely enthralled in the movie which allows Virgil time to slowly calm and relax as he watches beside him. Virgil has had a big day for his anxiety and now that he’s able to relax his body is flooding him with tiredness though. He doesn’t really know when it’s going to stop and at this rate, he’ll be asleep before it does. His eyelids droop and his body loosens and slumps gently. Logan is oblivious to all of this right up until Virgil’s head falls and makes contact with his shoulder. He’s surprised and turns to look down at Virgil who mutters an apology and starts to lift his head back up only to have Logan quickly interject. “It’s quite alright Virgil. Rest.” Even Logan is surprised by what he says but Virgil nods gently and rests against him, body leaning against him a bit and head on Logan’s shoulder. Logan turns his attention back to the movie but he’s less enthralled now and finds himself glancing back at Virgil every once and a while, watching as the other male slowly gets sleepier and sleepier, leaning on him more and more and blinking slower and slower as his breathing gets slower and slower as well until his eyes just didn’t open again and he was completely asleep. 

Logan let the movie continue in the background but he wasn’t really watching it now. Instead, his gaze was locked on Virgil’s sleeping face. He just seemed so… Peaceful. Calm and relaxed. Logan doesn’t think he’s ever seen Virgil like this before but he wishes he could. It’s a good look on Virgil and Logan knows he needs it. His face is almost… Cute like this. No. It is cute. Objectively. Totally not… Yeah, even Logan can’t deny that his assessment of Virgil’s appearance is way more subjective than objective. But that worries him a bit. He’s never really thought of another person as cute before. But looking at Virgil now and thinking back on past times with him… He is cute. Cute and sweet and entertaining but also intelligent and tough in his own way. He… he’s wonderful and perfect in his own way. Logan has never felt like this before but he’s heard about it enough from Roman and Patton and every story the two indulge in to know what he’s feeling this time. He’s in love. He’s well and truly and objectively in love with Virgil Anxiety Sanders. 

And maybe… Maybe that isn’t a terrible thing. Maybe it isn’t so bad that he’s fond of someone. That he feels things, things like this. It’s a good feeling. It makes him warm and fuzzy and makes him want to smile. Slowly he lets the smile come across his face gently and that feels good too. It feels good to let go and just feel good. Feel happy. He thinks… He thinks he needed this. Just as much as Virgil needed his help earlier. 

It’s a few hours before Virgil awakens and by then Logan has set the computer aside and is laying in the same position reading a book instead. His eyes flutter open slowly and he yawns as he tries to figure out where he is and what he’s leaning on. “Oh. You’re awake.” Logan says calmly as he hears Virgil yawn. Virgil goes still and tense as he realizes what, or rather who, he’s leaning against. “Uh. Yeah, I am.” He says cautiously, which Logan instantly picks up on. “There’s no need for you to be worried, Virgil. You’re alright.” He assures the purple wearing male. Virgil seems suspicious but nods slowly. 

“Though there is something I would like to speak to you about Virgil,” Logan said, his body language becoming slightly nervous though he tried to hide it. Of course, it’s hard to hide being anxious from Anxiety himself so Virgil picked up on it quickly and tensed heavily. “... What is it?” He said slowly, watching Logan carefully. Logan cleared his throat carefully and spoke in the same way.

“While you were sleeping I thought on a few things and something rather important has come to my attention because of these thoughts. Now. I don’t want you getting alarmed so please try to stay calm while I explain myself alright? It will only take a moment but I would appreciate your full attention for the duration of it.” Virgil eyed Logan suspiciously but nodded his agreement to try his best. He doubted he could do much but he’d try at least. His thoughts were already racing around his mind quite quickly though so who knows how long that would last. Logan nodded back and continued speaking. “Now I am relatively inexperienced when it comes to emotions. However Roman and Patton have made it rather difficult for certain feelings to not become easily recognizable and well known over the years. Even for me.” Virgil had no idea what Logan was talking about right now and it only made him more on edge because of it. He didn’t like being confused and not understanding what was going on. Logan kept going regardless. “As you know Roman and Patton are both romantics. Because of this one such easily noticed and labeled emotion is love. Love is a feeling of care and respect towards someone. A warm sensation and urge to hold and kiss and be close to another person. The want to help them and protect them and guide them. The desire to spend the rest of one’s life with someone. To get to know them as much as possible and make them smile and laugh and enjoy life with them. I’ve always known this feeling through facts. Through logic. But recently I learned it another way. Virgil, I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Virgil was stock still with shock at that final sentence as it dashed all his confusion for a moment. Then it returned in a new form as he regained the ability to think. Why would Logan love him? Did Logan love him? Was the logical side just messing things up because he didn’t understand emotions as well as the others? How could he be in love with him? What were they supposed to do now? What would the others think? What would Thomas think? Virgil didn’t know and it was starting to send him into a panic attack. His gaze went hazy as he started looking beyond Logan instead of at him and his breathing and heart rate picked up. Logan noticed this and quickly snatched his attention back. 

“Virgil. Deep breaths. It’s ok. Remember your exercises. Deep breathes. Name five things you can see.” Virgil couldn’t answer at first so Logan focused on guiding him through his breathing first, helping him count it out until he was under control enough to speak. “You. Uh… Bed.” Virgil’s eyes darted wildly around the room, still filled with fear. “Bookshelves. Computer. Um…” One more thing. He just needed one more thing. God, he was even messing this up. “It’s alright Virgil. Deep breaths. Just one more thing.” Logan soothed. Virgil nods and manages it out. “Pillows.” “Good. You’re doing good. Now. Four things you can feel.” Virgil nods and shuts his eyes to try and cut out excess stimuli and focus on the task Logan was assigning to him. “Hoodie. Blankets. You. Um. Uh… Pillows.” He was repeating things a lot. Fuck. He was screwing it up he knew he was. But Logan continued on as if nothing was wrong. “That’s it, you’re doing good. Three things you can hear.” “Your breathing.” Why did he keep circling back to Logan? “The computer whirring in sleep mode. My breathing.” “Very good Virgil. Almost there. Two things you can smell.” Virgil had to admit this was helping. It was a slow kind of helping but it was helping. “Um… Kind of like….” He had to think of this answer more which he thinks is the point of it. “An old library smell? And… flowers?” Strange combination once he focused on it. Maybe it was Logan’s shampoo or something. “Last thing, one thing you can taste.” “... My morning breath.” Virgil cringed at himself but he was much calmer now. His breathing was more even and his thoughts were distracted. “Good. Better?” Virgil nods. “Yeah, thanks.” “Of course Virgil.”

Virgil paused for a moment now that his thoughts were more in line and carefully brought himself back to what Logan had said. He loved him. But then… The biggest question was did Virgil love him back. And… Yeah. Virgil did. Especially after what he’d just done for him. No doubt Logan had his own worries and thoughts going through his head but he’d set it all aside and focused on getting Virgil down from his panic attack safely. Logan had really always been there for him when he’d gotten emotional or overwhelmed. Even when he himself was frustrated. It… It was really touching. Logan was so smart and cool and calm and then there was Virgil the anxious mess and… Logan was kinda everything Virgil wanted to be but knew he couldn’t be. But he still really liked him. Loved him even. 

“I… Logan my anxiety is really bad so I’m going to lose my nerve if I don’t say this right now especially with everything else I have to worry about involving this so I- I love you too.”

Logan’s eyes widened with shock but then his gaze softened and a smile stretched across Logan’s lips. He hesitated a moment before planting a gentle kiss to Virgil’s forehead that left him in shock again. “Thank you. I promise I’ll take care of everything.” Virgil shakes his head to get himself back into focus. “Not everything. I’m not letting you overwork yourself. Not anymore anyway. I’m right by your side now.” Logan chuckled and it made Virgil smile even if the sound was very soft and almost inaudible. He wanted to hear it over and over again. He wanted to be what made Logan happy. “Alright. I’m right by yours too.” Virgil nods and lets his eyes shut as he cautiously scoots in closer to Logan to cuddle him more. Logan wraps his arms around him and so they sit there for a while. Calm and smiling and happy and oh so in love.


End file.
